kingdom_keymasters_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Robotnik
Professor Gerald Robotnik (プロフェッサー・ジェラルド・ロボトニック, Purofessā Jerarudo Robotonikku) is one of the deuteragonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. Gerald was a human scientist, the grandfather of Maria Robotnik and Dr. Eggman, and the great-grandfather of Jack Robotnik. He is a world-renowned scientist, widely acknowledged as one of the greatest scientific minds of all time, Gerald was most responsible for experiments with unique discoveries mainly at Space Colony ARK, several groundbreaking creations, including his greatest creation, Shadow the Hedgehog, who served as his greatest achievement and legacy even long after his death, making him a modern day scientific Da Vinci. Over fifty years ago, Gerald was asked to lead Project Shadow, a medical program for researching immortality, which he accepted in hopes of finding a cure for a fatal illness afflicting Maria. Gerald managed to create Shadow the Hedgehog, though not without drastic measures, but was taken into custody by the military when they decided to shut down Project: Shadow his work was deemed too dangerous. When learning that Maria was killed by the military, Gerald slipped and descended into madness and spend his last days plotting, secretly preparing Shadow to exact revenge against humanity for murdering Maria before he was executed. "The countdown marking my final revenge on this world has begun! In a few minutes, you will be destroyed! Soon, Space Colony ARK will hurtle through the atmosphere and crash into this world with cataclysmic force! All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss, and despair!" :—Gerald Robotnik. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Gerald Robotnik bore a distinct resemblance to his grandson. He had broad and elevated shoulders, a round, almost egg-shaped, torso (though not with as large a girth as Eggman), had more normal body proportions (slightly over-proportioned in the games and comics) in the arms and legs, as well as large hands and feet. He was also bald with a oval/dome-shaped (full dome-shaped head in the games and comics), a chin, a long and large nose, and low-set average-sized (small in the games and comics) ears. Like Eggman, he also had an oversize mustache, except that his was full grey and more ragged (whitish grey, more voluminous and smooth in the games and comics). He was also not very tall of stature, only being about half a head taller than Maria. Gerald's general attire consisted of a purple turtleneck sweater (brown in the games and comics) and a white lab coat with black buttons. He also wore blue pince-nez glasses, which had a distinct ripple-like pattern on them in the games and comics. In Sonic Adventure 2 and in the initial part of the series, he was shown wearing white pants, in Shadow the Hedgehog and the games and comics he is seen wearing brown pants and blue slippers, while in anime or animated version of the series he is seen wearing light black pants and brown shoes. * Hair Color: N/A (Bald; Gray mustache) * Skin Color: Caucasian * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: 170 cm (5ft 7in) * Weight: 88 kg (194lb) Attributes: Gallery File:Gerald_Robotnik_profile.png|Gerald in 3d version Background Personality Before his descend, Gerald was a good man and a profound humanitarian, the very much opposite of his psychotic grandson Eggman. He was devoted to using his intellect to help mankind and bring them happiness and hope through the power of science, which he believed was the reason for his existence. While he was much more serious about his work than Eggman, Gerald remained a caring person towards his family. As old age began to catch up to him though, Gerald would become more forgetful. Gerald was a man of strong ethical standards, refusing to use his genius for the wrong reasons. He initially refused to lead Project Shadow since he thought obtaining immortality was against nature and had no interest in aiding with war. That said, he was not above breaking his ethics for certain reasons, like when being forced by the higher-ups or when he thought it was for the greater good, such as joining Project Shadow or handing over the dangerous Emerl to find a cure for her dying granddaughter. Even when in such situations however, Gerald went out of his way to make sure his research would have the potential for good as well, like how he gave both Shadow and Emerl feelings and planned to share Shadow with the world to help mankind. He also held the strong belief that power born from the desire to protect rather than the desire to conquer would make all conflicts cease to exist. When Maria was killed, Gerald went through a profound change as he was consumed by grief and slowly went insane. He eventually became a rage-filled psychopath, developing a deep hatred for humanity who he blamed for Maria's death, and grew obsessed with revenge by committing global genocide. Even in his last moments, all Gerald had to express was his contempt at humanity. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Jennifer Robotnik (wife) † * Bertha Robotnik (daughter) † * Geraldo Robotnik (son) † * Ivo Robotnik (son-in-law) † * Colin Robotnik {grandson) † * Maria Robotnik (granddaughter) † * Dr. Eggman (grandson) * Dr. Eggman Nega (Nexus Prime dimension version of Eggman) * Irving Robotnik (grandnephew) † * Jack Robotnik (great-grandson) * Hope Robotnik (great-granddaughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Black Arms ** Black Doom Powers and Abilities Gerald was an extremely knowledgeable and gifted scientist with an incredible intellect, even when compared to present-day geniuses. As a testament to his intelligence, he is regarded as both one of the most brilliant minds ever and the most gifted researcher of all time, only matched by his grandson Eggman. Gerald possessed many talents, having mastered several areas of study, including architecture, science, astrology and foremost biology, along with genetics to astrophysics to robotics. He was the one who designed the world's first bernal sphere space colony, the Space Colony ARK, and developed incredible devices and machinery such as the ultimate weapon known as the Eclipse Cannon, the Chaos Drives which could contain the Chaos Emeralds' mystical energies, and the Artificial Chaos units. He was also behind the creation of incredible creatures such as the Biolizard and Shadow the Hedgehog (the latter of which used alien DNA). Additionally, he was a skilled archaeologist as demonstrated in his research of the Gizoid and the Fourth Great Civilization where he uncovered many of their secrets from ancient stone tablets. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Genius-level intellect Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Creations Space Colony ARK :Main article: Space Colony ARK The former home of Gerald, Maria, the would-be commander of G.U.N., and various researchers and soldiers, the Space Colony ARK was the gigantic space colony creation a lab of Robotnik where great research was performed, before GUN came and killed Maria. The entire place also worked as a life support system for Maria. While Gerald focused on making inventions for the good of mankind, little known devices of mass destruction were being made (the Ultimate Life form and the Eclipse Cannon), mostly under the influence of the military and preparations against Black Doom. Others who lived aboard the ARK included Shadow (who protected the ARK from danger), the Biolizard and Emerl. When Shadow was deemed a threat to humanity however, it was then shut down and sealed off with several casualties. The ARK was later rediscovered by Dr. Eggman, who used it as a temporary base. The Eclipse Cannon :Main article: Eclipse Cannon The Eclipse Cannon is an extremely powerful weapon that is located inside the "nose" of the Space Colony ARK with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet. It needed the seven Chaos Emeralds to power it, although it was demonstrated that with six Chaos Emeralds, it can destroy half of the Moon. Gerald built it to destroy the Black Arms when they would return to Earth after fifty years, but after he went insane, he reprogrammed it to send the ARK flying into the planet the next time it was activated with all seven Emeralds. Eventually, it was used for its original purpose. Emerl :Main article: Emerl Artificial Chaos :Main article: Artificial Chaos Artificial Chaos are Gerald's first noteworthy creations. They resemble Chaos from Sonic Adventure and are most likely modeled after him as Maria states that Gerald created them based on "a god of an ancient culture". The Artificial Chaos are made up of a core (the head, shaped like that of Chaos 0) and trillions of nanobots that both protect the core and provide the body for it. While the Artificial Chaos seen in Shadow the Hedgehog had red, half-closed eyes and red marking on their heads, the ones in Sonic Adventure 2 have larger green eyes and an emblem on their foreheads. Biolizard :Main article: Biolizard The Biolizard was the Prototype of the Ultimate Life Form and one of Robotnik's prototypes of Project Shadow. It was a giant lizard hooked up to and needed a life support system, so it was no use to Robotnik. The Biolizard was deemed a failure as it went out of control and so he sealed it up away at the core of the Eclipse Cannon. After Gerald went insane, he programmed the Biolizard to stop anyone from hindering the ARK crashing into the Earth, but it was stopped. Shadow the Hedgehog :Main article: Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is Gerald Robotnik's most successful creation and perhaps most brilliant achievement, this was the finished result of Project Shadow, the immortal Ultimate Life form who would never age nor ever die. Shadow was created after Gerald had gone into a pact with the alien leader Black Doom, using his alien blood to create Shadow with a promise that Shadow would help Black Doom retrieve the Chaos Emeralds 50 years later. However, Project Shadow was cancelled a week after Shadow was created, and Shadow was eventually captured and hidden away by G.U.N. Shadow could go as fast as Sonic, teleport using Chaos Control with just one Chaos Emerald and transform into Super Shadow. Heal Units :Main article: Heal Units Portable box-like devices that send out energy that replenish health and are still used to this day by G.U.N.. The Heal Unit may have inspired the creation of the Heal Cannon, a Bazooka-like weapon that fires shots with the same healing capabilities. Maria Robotnik feels it is Gerald's greatest creation. Bomb Units :Main article: Bomb Units The Bomb Units are portable and highly explosive box-like bombs. These are used in Shadow the Hedgehog to break walls and find secret passage ways. Their design is very similar to the Heal Units' design. Gallery History Past Early life Not much is revealed about Gerald's past, although it is hinted that he comes from a long line of brilliant scientists. The greatest mind of his time, Gerald set out to help the world by dedicating his life's work to the people of the world to bring them happiness and hope through science. During his carrier, Gerald accomplished many great things, his most remarkable creation being the Space Colony ARK, the world's first space colony which he designed. Other accomplishments included discovering and researching an interdimensional beast called the Ifrit, and being the first to propose the existence of the Fourth Great Civilization which he wrote a book about called The Fourth Great Civilization. Eventually, Gerald had a granddaughter named Maria Robotnik, who he became extremely fond of. Gerald would come to live and work with Maria onboard the Space Colony ARK, where he took care of his granddaughter, who needed constant attention because she suffered from Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, an incurable and inevitably fatal disease. Project Shadow Over fifty years prior to Shadow the Hedgehog, Gerald, at the height of his career, got a letter from the by then-President of the United Federation who requested his help with a medical project named "Project Shadow" which was meant to research immortality and create an "immortality formula." Initially, Gerald stubbornly refused this request, believing they were crossing the limits of man and that this research could be used for war. However, when realizing that the immortality research could be used to develop a cure for Maria's illness, Gerald eventually accepted the President's request and agreed to lead the project on the Space Colony ARK. In the first stages of Project Shadow, Gerald researched the Chaos Emeralds, resulting in the creation of the Chaos Drives which were a test to apply the Emeralds' infinite energies to living beings. Gerald and his colleagues then moved onto creating an immortal creature dubbed the "ultimate life form". During this development however, Gerald needed help for his research. He thus contacted Black Doom, the alien leader of the Black Arms from the Black Comet, and they made a deal: Gerald would have his creation deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom in fifty years and Black Doom would help Gerald with his work, even providing his blood as DNA for the project. However, Gerald discovered Black Doom's plans to use the Chaos Emeralds to enslave the human race. Realizing his mistake, Gerald secretly plotted against Black Doom by developing the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet and the Black Arms upon their return. Gerald and his colleagues eventually produced the prototype of the ultimate life form, dubbed the Biolizard. While it lived up to many of their expectations as it grew, the creature proved too flawed. In addition to an unruly nature, weak limbs and reliance on machinery for survival, Gerald noticed the Biolizard grew too fast and requested the control part on its vital organs was reinforced. Despite these results, Gerald and his colleges could move onto the main project. Using the DNA of Black Doom, Gerald created a new version of the Biolizard, but with a more desirable physique, dubbed "Shadow the Hedgehog." Unwilling to make Shadow a weapon though, Gerald gave him a heart and soul similar to Maria's so he would not breed conflict. He also secretly changed him to be the savior of mankind by helping stop the Black Arms upon their return. During Project Shadow, Gerald would create more artificial creatures on behalf of GUN who wanted their own "Chaos monsters". His experiments eventually led to the creation of the experimental Artificial Chaos units. The Gizoid During Project Shadow, Gerald uncovered an ancient robot called the Gizoid from a warehouse. Believing it was made by an ancient civilization, Gerald experimented on it with Chaos Emeralds and accidentally activated it. By researching papers related to the Gizoid and the Chaos Emeralds, and later an ancient stone tablet which he had discovered, Gerald theorized this robot was what caused the destruction of the Fourth Great Civilization. His further research and observations also revealed the Gizoid could mimic combat abilities and weapons, and that it possessed vast amount of data on melee combat and weapons of its age, data that which crashed Gerald's most advanced computers. Theorizing the Gizoid's full potential should it be fully restored, Gerald realized he had uncovered a horrible weapon. As Gerald continued to research the Gizoid, he discovered that the Gizoid would swear loyalty to those with great power by establishing a "Link" with them. To keep the Gizoid under his control and from being used for evil, Gerald successfully made a Link with it by demonstrating his model weapon collection to it. However, in fear of someone with evil intentions forming a Link with the Gizoid, Gerald researched how to re-establish a Link with the Gizoid should it be lost. Government and Shadow When Shadow neared his completion, Gerald learned the government had become uneasy about Project Shadow and they considered cutting funding. Unwilling to let Maria die, Gerald made a big risk and offered the Gizoid as a bribe to the government to keep Project Shadow going. While Gerald ordered the Gizoid not to absorb dangerous technologies, other researchers tried to form a new Link with the Gizoid by demonstrating great power. Eventually, Gerald's fears was confirmed when the Gizoid went on a rampaged that destroyed most of the ARK before it was subdued. Deeming the Gizoid too dangerous, Gerald tried to destroy its core, but failed due to its advanced technology and instead reprogramed the Gizoid with free-will and emotions, giving it a heart and soul similar to Maria's so that it could not become a weapon, like Shadow. Eventually, Gerald's years of research bore fruit when Shadow was finally created, with both him and Black Doom overseeing Shadow's awakening. Shadow proved to be everything Gerald had hoped for, possessing both immortality, high intelligence, own identity, and independence. Learning however that the government planned to cease his research after deeming Shadow a threat to mankind, Gerald prepared a contingency video for Shadow to explain his intention for him to stop the Black Comet in fifty years. During the time Shadow was raised, Gerald unintentionally had an accident with his Artificial Chaos which caused them to run loose. Gerald himself dictated this mistake to his old age. Imprisonment Gerald's suspicions were confirmed when GUN attacked the Space Colony ARK some time after the completion of Project Shadow to eliminate everything and everyone relate to the project and shut the ARK down. During the attack however, Gerald put his finishing touches on Shadow. When GUN's Special Forces rushed into the ARK's research institute, Gerald entrusted Shadow to Maria and told her to escape in some escape pods with him before running in the opposite direction to draw unwanted attention away from the two. He later watched one of the escape pods being ejected from the ARK and was sure Maria and Shadow had escaped. Gerald was eventually captured under the guise of disappearing under mysterious circumstances and was then taken to and imprisoned at Prison Island where he was forced to continue his experiments under military control. Meanwhile, when it was released to the public that the ARK was shut down due to an accident, Gerald was blamed for causing it. When the military later found Shadow and brought him to Prison Island for Gerald to continue his research, Gerald saw Maria, who was trying to protect Shadow from GUN (although in the TV series, they took her away because the military feared Gerald would use it to take over the world.), among the list of casualties when the ARK was shut down and was grief-stricken. Unable to cope with his loss, Gerald began to lose control of his thoughts as he could only think of avenging Maria and ending everything, something which scared him. During this period, while he still had control over his mind, Gerald got a hold of the Gizoid again and use this opportunity to make Maria's dying words the keywords that would activate the Gizoid's free-willed emotions-based AI. In the end, Gerald lost his grip on reality and went insane, devoting himself to taking on a new purpose: get revenge for Maria by destroying humanity as the means to avenging her. While it was thought that he was continuing his research with Shadow, Gerald secretly created a program that would cause the Space Colony ARK to fall to earth and destroy the planet once the seven Chaos Emeralds were placed into the Eclipse Cannon, and set as well the Biolizard up to ensure this. He was able to compel Shadow into getting revenge on the world by brainwashing him then, altering his memories so that he would carry out his plan. Soon afterwards, he was found out by the military when they began to fear of how he could retaliate and executed, but not before Gerald's last action was creating and leaving behind a video recording revealing his plan when all seven Chaos Emeralds were put into the Eclipse Cannon, where he condemned the ungrateful world to destruction for the fate of Maria. Synopsis Legacy Because of the tragic deaths Gerald's research indirectly caused and the potential dangers to humanity his discoveries posed, many would view Gerald with contempt. Commander Tower himself came to consider Gerald insane and held a life-long grudge at him for creating Shadow, which indirectly led to the death of Maria. Many of Gerald's late creations, research and discoveries which would form his legacy were either sealed or placed under tight security due to their potential for calamity. Gerald's Chaos Drives however, continued to be used by GUN as power sources for their mechs. Despite Gerald's bad reputation, Gerald's grandson Dr. Eggman looked up to him and admired him for the great things he accomplished. This inspired him to become a scientist, though Eggman would use his intellect to try achieving world domination. Gerald's research surrounding Shadow, the Eclipse Cannon, Emerl and the Ifrit would also be uncovered over time by his surviving family members, namely Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega, who would use it for their own nefarious purposes. Gerald's plan to destroy the world was set into motion when Eggman awoke Shadow. Like Gerald had intended, Shadow set out to destroy the world to avenge Maria, unaware that he was carrying out Gerald's will. Once the Space Colony ARK was set on a collision course with earth, Gerald's last video recording was played around the world. Gerald's doomsday plan was averted however by Sonic the Hedgehog and, ironically, Shadow, who managed to recover his true memories of Maria. During the Black Arms invasion of earth however, Gerald's contingency video to Shadow was played world-wide as well, where he explained his plans for Shadow to save mankind from the Black Arms, which gave Shadow the resolve needed to defeat Black Doom. Realizing they had been wrong about Gerald all along, the President and the Commander decided to play homage to him by working towards a brighter future. See also * Gerald Robotnik's diary * Prof. Gerald's Journal External links * Professor Gerald Robotnik Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Project Shadow Category:Sonic Universe Characters